1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which fit to a user's eyeholes closely with low water resistance and is worn comfortably without leakage of water.
2. Related Art
Some swimming goggles are adapted for swim racing, and have frames covering around a user's eyeholes while being worn. The swimming goggles do not project beyond the user's face too much for producing less resistance in the water. This is vital for swim racers who pursues time saving. However, the swimming goggles are generally worn uncomfortably, and take the risk of water leakage. Moreover, the swimming goggles have lenses and frames unitarily formed by rigid material, and no pad is provided on the frames to touch a user's face gently. As a result, the rigid frames touch the user's eyeholes directly. The user may feel uncomfortable around the eyeholes. Water leakage may occur to the user because of incomplete touch of the swimming goggles to the user's eyeholes.